Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Stars
by dante.crimsonheart
Summary: A Boy named Zeeon awakens in a void. Unaware of what he is or how he was formed, he ventures out to find himself and a place for him to belong. But in order for him to find the answers he seeks he must find the pieces of the Shattered Star.


When someone looses their heart a heartless is formed, and with that empty shell that is left over a nobody is created. but what happens when a nobody returns to their original persona? what happens to the left over energy that once made the nobody? That energy bands together and forms an all new being. one with a heart but without a world. no place to call home or to go back too. a Starless. New Starless:*Opens eyes* w-where am i? Mysterious figure: Nowhere. New Starless: Then where am i supposed to go? Mysterious figure:... New Starless:... *Dazed and confused* Then what do i do? Mysterious figure: You find yourself New Starless: My...self? where do i start to find...myself? *Begins to ponder on who he is and why he is* Mysterious figure: Your name. You do remember it correct? New Starless:my n-name? i...i don't remember. Mysterious figure: i see. if that is the case, then i will assign you a name. you will be known as... Zeeon. Get it memorized. Zeeon: Zeeon? That's who i am? Mysterious figure: that's who you are now. It is who you will become. Zeeon: i...will become? just who are you? Mysterious figure: ... a Friend *dissapears* Zeeon: WAIT! i have more things i need to ask you about! where do i have to go?! what do i have to do?! Mysterious figure's voice:*Echoing surround sound* You must goto the End in order to get to the Beginning, then and only then will you be able to find a place to belong. Zeeon: *Running around in a space that is starting to turn dark* how am i supposed to get there?! Mysterious figure's voice: the Key will be your guide. you have the power to bear this special key, but first you must gather every piece of it. Zeeon: what is this "Key" you are talking about? where do i find it's pieces? Mysterious figure's voice: for they key you must look deep inside of your self, the pieces tho, *slight chuckle* well even i have no clue on where they are. Zeeon: well...do you at least know what they look like? i need to know what i'm looking for. Mysterious figure's voice: Trust me, you'll know when you see it. now hurry, for there is little time, as we stand here talking the darkness grows, and with it nothingness follows. Zeeon: Alright. if i have to find these pieces to find answers then what am i waiting for? *runs off away from the growing shadows behind him into light* Mysterious Figure's voice: Your path is a difficult one. more difficult that that of your past. but you will succeed, this i know. now go forth, shattered boy, searching for the shattered star. A few hours after the encounter with the mysterious man... (when you see a sentence surrounded by " that means the character is talking inside of their head to themselves) Zeeon: "so i have to find this Key in order to find my answers? and this Key is deep inside of me?" NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE! *stops running just for a moment to try and realize where he is* and whats worse is i don't even know where i am, i just woke up in some kind of void, to find a strange man watching me from afar who says he is my friend and tells me i have to go on some kind of mission and that i have to find some kind of key and its different pieces in order to goto the End so i can make my way to the Beginning and then i... gahh this is too much to remember all at one! i guess il focus on this Key thing first. from the way the guy mentioned it, it sounded like it is needed for every other part of my journey. *looks up to continue running but realizes that the light is getting farther away and the darkness is growing* oh crap! *starts to run away from the darkness but can not out run it* *the darkness surrounds Zeeon and then consumes him in it* Zeeon(while drowning in the darkness): "is this it. is my journey already over? am i even going to attempt to fight? i don't even have any of the answers im looking for yet. that's it i must fight" i will fight! "i will climb from the darkness into the light!" *suddenly Zeeon feels something in his hand* "Could this be...the key!" *a beam of light shoots from the key in Zeeon's hand to hear a noise similar to a door being unlocked in the background, then suddenly all the darkness is gone and Zeeon is standing in a void of light with nothing but a single golden door in front of him* Zeeon (escaped from the darkness): *looks at the Blade like Key in his hand. all silver with a chain on the end of the handle but nothing on the end of the chain* well i found the Key i guess i better get to work on the pieces now. *looks over at the door* i guess what ever is behind that door is as good as any place to start searching. *Zeeon enters the door* ~~~~~~~~Next chapter: Traverse Town~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
